


情爱一事

by Fred727



Category: Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Alcibiades is an experienced man, Alexios' first anal sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, blowjob, dick toy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred727/pseuds/Fred727
Summary: 阿尔西比亚狄斯问阿列克西欧斯要不要试试雇佣兵刚偷来的假阳具。





	情爱一事

**Author's Note:**

> 11天打完奥德赛主线，最喜欢的就是这个阿尔西比亚狄斯的任务。我船锁了，绝对锁爆。心想着不知道这个梗有没有人写过，反正我爽了我好了我完事了，希望大家食用愉快！

[正文]

 

（1）

当阿尔西比亚狄斯询问他是否想试用偷来的假阳具，阿列克西欧斯可没想过自己竟有一天会遇到如此奇妙的事情。他刚从防守严密的住宅中抢走东西，转眼间对他下达指令的人就邀请他享受性爱，事情转折地让他有些吃惊。手中的那根石制品沉甸甸的，配得起它的模样，手的主人一时不知该如何回应问题，只是沉默。

“要过来吗，阿列谢？”男人叉腰，稍扬起的头颅宣誓他的骄傲和自信，说的每句甜言蜜语足以融化冰川，“好好想一想，时间很长，现在我们属于彼此，甜心。”

迷迷糊糊中他点头答应了，是阿尔西比亚狄斯眼中难以捉摸的欲望吸引了他，还是内心深处呼唤着想要得到欢愉，或许两者皆有。长时间的佣兵任务耗尽精力，是时候跟从心底自然的呼唤同意雅典人的请求。

“选得好。”贵族说，比阿列克西欧斯先一步走进室内。后者带上门，木门吱呀一声就此合上。他们靠得很紧，阿列克西欧斯的呼吸温热地吹在对方的耳上。他的手附上阿尔西比亚狄斯的肩，嘴唇温柔地贴着耳廓。几缕柔和的光穿过窗，在他的情人转过身时照亮那个美丽的笑容。嘴角上扬的弧度刚好，深色的眼瞳更像一片波澜起伏的海，危险与妩媚交杂，形成更难摸透的神情吸引驯鹰人的注意。

“今天的主角是你，亲爱的阿列谢。”阿尔西比亚狄斯说，静静站在那儿的佣兵在他的帮助下脱下一身防备。武器和盔甲堆在一旁，只剩下赤身裸体的阿列克西欧斯。纵使伤疤遍布身躯，也丝毫没能挡住他的迷人光芒。他坐在软垫上，抬头望着心爱的人，光线恰好打在对方后脑勺上，看起来像是从天上来的使者。

“我们能开始了吗？”佣兵发问，瞳孔因渴望而稍微放大。在阿尔西比亚狄斯的最后一件遮掩物的褪去，他倾身上前，在挺立的阴茎前端落下轻柔的吻。

 

（2）

阿尔西比亚狄斯对他做的事可算不上温柔。

他跪趴在地上，双腿被迫分开，后穴下意识收缩含住阿尔西比亚狄斯的阴茎，每次抽插都会带走体内一小部分的肠液。交合处黏黏糊糊，囊袋拍打臀部发出淫秽的啪啪响和水声，多余的汁液淌过大腿内侧，被对方抹走重新涂在穴的周围。那个小洞紧紧挽留它的离去，每一次都被更用力地操开狭小的缝隙。阿列克西欧斯抓住软垫的边缘，使劲咬着嘴唇才能勉强咽下将要脱口而出的羞耻声音。很久以前曾有男女邀请他共度春宵，但他只是主导他人，从不接受被控制。掌控一切的感觉比任何事都重要。他有一张好看的面容，身为“驯鹰人”的名声传遍四周，单凭这几样便能使拥有众人的仰慕及求爱，然而始终他对真正的情欲仍隔着一层薄薄的纸。那次聚会只是开始，阿尔西比亚狄斯打开房门，递过新鲜采摘的甜美果实，邀请他一同享受。疲于工作的佣兵毅然答应，在那天晚上彻底释放原本的天性。而现在，阿尔西比亚狄斯像是戴上了阿芙洛狄忒的腰带，每个动作言语都在引诱着他，他对性的渴望是如此强烈。

  
于是“处子”坠下欲望的深渊，从此一发不可收拾。

这很奇怪。阿列克西欧斯想，在情人叫他跪下时他就开始不安，按照指示打开腿脚的时候一切便变得困惑。他向来充当主导地位，一旦失去掌控力，不安感则让他束手无策。当一个湿漉漉的东西（他想可能是舌头，或者手指）按进穴口，阿列克西欧斯立即惊恐地弹跳起来。“Malaka！”他大喊，浑身肌肉绷紧，即将往对方脸上狠揍一拳，尽管他十分清楚这是前戏的一部分。肇事者轻声安抚，细嫩的手部肌肤柔和地抚摸他的大腿内侧，那里过于敏感，一股强烈的快感直达大脑，就连他也诧异自己会发出甜腻的呻吟。雅典贵族仿佛什么也没听到，继续安慰身下的人。

“如果你不喜欢，我们可以停下来。”

“不不，我想尝试。”阿列克西欧斯赶紧回答，他是雇佣兵，只要德拉克马足够多，没什么是不能做的。而现在，要强的自尊心及冲昏头脑的爱代替金钱，迫使他继续臣服于心上人的腿下，却仅因后穴上落下简单的几个亲吻就惊惶无措。他努力抑制恐惧带来的愤怒，不想破坏床伴的性体验，“我能做到的，就……再给我一些时间。”

“倔强的小羊。”身后人笑了。

他们从头来过。阿列克西欧斯太紧张，以至于无法跳过悠长的前戏直达主题。他们坐在地面上，捧着彼此的脸颊交换接吻。胡渣扎得脸很痒，阿尔西比亚狄斯在换气的间隙里偷偷咧嘴笑。这个足够可爱的情人，在这次的情事上单纯足以令他回想起别的处子处女。但阿列克西欧斯更独特，他很强壮，坚定的模样里有鹰的神情。他杀过很多人，赚得的每一枚德拉克马都带着血，身上若隐若现的铁锈气味恐怕永远都洗不掉。他像虎，随时都能发出致命一击，但此时此刻他在自己身下强忍着发抖，巨大的反差让他更爱这只危险的宠物。

阿列克西欧斯被他按在垫子上，这下他能依着软垫看到阿尔西比亚狄斯做的一举一动。他放过那双薄薄的嘴唇，一路亲吻向下，喉结，锁骨，小腹，再到私密的地方。阿尔西比亚狄斯和他对视，舌尖在后者逐渐加重的喘息里在马眼处打转，来回几下后软肉充满恶意地横扫柱头。牙齿轻轻划过上方，再稍微加重力度啃咬一下。

“Mala……”话还没说完，呻吟代替语句脱口而出。阿列克西欧斯往下伸手按住对方的脑袋，抬起腰肢将下体撞进温热的喉道。阿尔西比亚狄斯双眼泛起泪光，脸上涌起情欲的浅红色。他们四目相对，对视中传送出妩媚的神态。他因异物感发出呜呜的抗拒，那双充满老茧和疤痕的手及时松开束缚，湿滑的柱身弹出阿尔西比亚狄斯的嘴。他喘着气，故意让每次呼吸都显得十分色情。

“看看你，”阿尔西比亚狄斯说，他的视线投在阴茎上细细打量，“亚基亚德的阿列克西欧斯，驯鹰人，宙斯的赫尔墨斯。雕塑大师在创造你这样的尤物时一定精心雕刻了这根取乐工具。”

  
他显然很熟悉怎么去取悦他人，民间的传言教会他不少性的小技巧。如同往常，口腔的温热湿润令阿列克西欧斯无所适从，凹凸不平的牙尖时不时划过柱身，每一个小动作都能直接触发快感，迫使他叫喊出更淫荡的声音。湿滑的舌头勾勒出静脉的曲线，吞吐的动作带走嘴里的唾液，略微粘稠的液体顺着阿尔西比亚狄斯的脸下滑，一滴，两滴，成股成串落到驯鹰人的腿根，一并流向股缝。雅典人的两只手尽可能推开棕发男人的大腿，将最隐秘的区域暴露在光线之下。事先涂抹上橄榄油的手指逗弄几下睾丸，连同上面的唾液与前列腺液的混合水样送进阿列克西欧斯的穴口里。

阿列克西欧斯低声说着模糊的话，酥麻的快意和冲破头脑的漂浮感将要带他到天上去，下一秒就被挤进穴洞的疼痛与不适摔到人间。阿尔西比亚狄斯放过他的阴茎，它湿漉漉地挺立空中，随着动作幅度而上下抖动。身下人的舌面包裹住他柔软的阴囊，故意发出享用的吸溜声点燃室内的情欲气氛。其中一个球溜进雅典人嘴里，吮吸至异常的通红才放过那颗小玩意。指尖滑到等待开发的洞口旁，浅浅插入一个指节，再螺旋转动着手指钻进里面。雅典人仍在哄他，行动上却没减少力度。两只手指撑开小口，舌尖已挤开肠道夹紧的嫩肉，迫不及待地送进更深的地方。

阿列谢很紧，十足的处男。谁能知道在他和阿尔西比亚狄斯的两夜情里能完美掩饰他从未得到开发的真相呢，谁又知道原来他是个未玩弄过后洞的成年男性呢。

阿尔西比亚狄斯在想，自己在强奸阿列谢吗？你看他在颤抖，是因为快感还是恐惧，还是两者都有？支配他人的感觉总是很好，尤其控制的是一个危险的杀手。第三根手指埋入肠道，尽力撑开那个小小的地方。阿列克西欧斯硬得难受，一手环紧假阳具，一手加快撸动阴茎的速度，好让射精的念头发泄出来。“喊出来，我的小羊，释放你自己。”于是他听话地张开嘴，淫媚的喘叫立即充满整个房间，逃出窗外让路人听得见他们在做爱的事。“对，就是这样。”阿尔西比亚狄斯劝诱道，他悄悄退出两根手指，只留下一根去探索前列腺的位置。忽然呻吟声变了调，正确的地方让阿列克西欧斯低吼。他张开嘴，欢迎斯巴达人射进里面去。只需稍微低下脑袋吐出舌头，阿列谢的龟头便会一会轻一会重地撞上舌面，前列腺液从顶端的小口成股流出，腥味留在口腔内部，便于阿列克西欧斯射精之后他们一同分享这些稍凉的分泌物。白色的斑点喷洒得到处都是，挂在阿尔西比亚狄斯的眼睫毛上，更多的在他脸颊和嘴里。阿列克西欧斯轻啄对方的侧脸，把原属于自己的东西统统咽下肚中。

“好男孩，值得嘉奖。”

他躺在地板上，双腿折叠起成一个能清下体的角度，私处暴露无遗。阿列克西欧斯抱着膝盖，等着被操干得失去理智。然而雅典人只是看着，似乎在思考。

“你在等什么？”阿列克西欧斯催促，尝到甜美便已无法自拔。阴茎半瘫软在腹部，臀部的小嘴一张一合挤走入侵的油样水剂，地上一滩全是他留下的痕迹。

“这样的你真美，阿列谢。”

他被诱导着跪在地上，阿尔西比亚狄斯的龟头在穴口处打着圈，挑逗那处肌肤。顶端缓慢捅入肠道，只是稍微没入里面他就开始大口喘气。金发男人的很长，又粗，光是开始吞入就已感到不适。“阿利……啊——阿利……”他反复念叨对方的昵称，仿佛能给他安慰一样。他的眼眶涌上泪水，夹杂着些许哭腔开始胡乱咒骂，“Malaka，轻一点儿。”

“你夹得太、啊——宙斯，雅典娜——太紧了，阿列谢。以前没人教你玩过这个吗？”

“要是你再做爱的时候呼唤众神的名字，我可能会夹得更紧。”毒舌的本质再次暴露，阿列克西欧斯不满地嘟囔，故意收缩穴口报应不爽，阿尔西比亚狄斯一声高呼。恶作剧的人还没来得及得意便被更深的捅入弄得发出软弱的呜鸣。肠道紧吸着入侵物，似乎不想把它驱逐出去。一双手在他后背游走，最后扶着他的腰缓缓挺进。阿列克西欧斯大张嘴巴，在戳到前列腺那片小小的器官时啊啊叫唤。

“回答我的问题，阿列克西欧斯，你玩过自己吗？用手指，或者假阳具？”阿尔西比亚狄斯说，一时无法辨出语句里藏的是调侃还是真正的疑问。

“什、什么？”佣兵迷迷糊糊，没有给出明确的答案。他全身心投入在交媾中，不能分出一丝心思思考别的问题。

“我说——”忽然温热的气息喷在脖颈上，柔软的唇紧贴耳廓，阿尔西比亚狄斯故意压低嗓音，听起来足够诱惑和性感，“你玩过自己吗？”

“Malaka，当然没——”他闭上眼，向后扬起脑袋。任何问题在此刻已不再重要，他和阿尔西比亚狄斯达到前所未有的亲密关系。像现在，胸膛贴近后背，淫秽的交合处把两人连接在一起。无序的吻留在他侧脸和后颈，肩上突然传来一阵尚可忍受的疼痛。阿尔西比亚狄斯在情人身上留下自己的咬痕，他还不知道这个风流倜傥的美男子居然是只喜欢咬人的小兽。原始的性欲得到爆发，他们以最传统的姿势进行交流。阿列克西欧斯高撅臀部，迎合逐渐将他撞到失魂的人。他半趴在地，双手握拳置于脑袋两侧，半阖的眼睛视线模糊。唾液顺着嘴角流到垫子上，一片深色的水痕印在上方。他似乎从杀人不眨眼的雇佣兵变成个只会叫床的男妓，喘息和呜咽充斥整个屋子。两人的汗水汇合一起，空气中弥漫着闷热的气息。

“你真令我大开眼界，阿列克西欧斯。”阿尔西比亚狄斯松开嘴，他挺直上身，诱人的嗓音从上方响起，飘飘忽忽地传进对方耳中，“我喜欢和你做爱，因为你的美丽，还有健壮的躯体。看看你，唔——”他深吸一口气，“无论是看起来还是闻起来都特别赏心悦目。”

阿列克西欧斯没有回答，他失了神，任凭对方摆弄。阿尔西比亚狄斯让他侧过身，将一条腿架在自己肩上。交合处一览无遗，囊袋拍打的声响在逐步加速。忽然他有了恶作剧的念头，强忍着放慢操干的节奏。身下响起了欲求不满的哼哼，欲火在折磨阿列克西欧斯，只有精液的浇灌才能平息越发旺盛的火花。他舔湿自己的手指，一边扳开臀部好让情人取悦自己，一边去摸翻卷在外的肠肉。指尖瘙痒几下对方的阴睾，试图跟随下一次的抽插动作进入穴内。可惜失败了，于是他可怜巴巴地改变目标，转而手淫。

“多希望此刻有观众，”阿尔西比亚狄斯叹息道，一颗汗珠划过他高挺的鼻梁，“让他们观赏到我是如何调教一个浴血沙场的雇佣兵，我觉得能赚不少德拉克马。下次应该在公众剧院里向大家显示你的光彩。你认为呢，阿列谢？”

“众神都见过我们做爱了。”阿列克西欧斯不耐烦地催促道，“现在，快来操我。”

行动做了答复，取之而来的是高音调的呻吟。充分扩张的阴部此时能完全插入，睾丸努力挤向里面，像个虔诚的信徒，渴望得到淫秽的眷顾，却被挡在外无法得到极乐的欢愉。阿尔西比亚狄斯粗鲁地对待他，撞得他失魂乱叫。只有这时雅典人才会难得展露出隐藏深处的本性模样。伯利克里是否知道他的宾客是如此放荡，苏格拉底是否知晓他学生的另外一面？或许答案很清楚，人人皆晓阿尔西比亚狄斯热衷色欲，但他们是否也见识过他在床上的这般模样？

他们同时达到高潮，阿尔西比亚狄斯赞叹着射在对方体内，便“无情”地离开那副躯体。龟头离开时发出“啵”的清晰声响。他坐在一旁休息，而阿列克西欧斯仍在高潮的余波里未回过神来，他仰躺着，竖起双腿。身体无法止住地抖动，趾头蜷起，被打开的腿间看似不能自主合上。完全操开的地方周围是湿漉漉的通红，他挤压肠道，好让爱液排出。穴口收紧，一滴白色的精液滑出洞外。他仍握着假阳具，现在被阿尔西比亚狄斯夺取，被掌心捂热的石制品摩擦过会阴，撩走那颗小家伙，重新送回他应在的地方。

“含着它，我的阿列克西欧斯，就当是为了我。”轻柔妩媚的声线响起，温柔地哄骗慢慢吞下假阳具的人。这比金发男人的尺寸要粗一些，只需缓慢推入就能很好地适应新玩具。他的穴口撑到极致，石制品前进的每一个小动作都在迫使阿列克西欧斯喘得更快。不要。他想，在地上扭动身体逃避现实。阿尔西比亚狄斯握起他的手放在假阳具的底部，诱导他做抽动的行为。

  
“啊，我一直想看这个。可以吗？”

他没有说话，因为阿尔西比亚狄斯跨坐在他胸膛上，扶着软下的阴茎蹭过他的嘴唇。他欢迎对方去操他的两张嘴，上面饥渴地舔舐柱身的腥液，下面紧紧吸住玩具。雇佣兵做事风格爽快利落，对待自己和他人也是如此。假阳具准确地猛击体内的敏感点，触电般的快感让他爽得几乎翻白眼昏死过去。“你很能吸。”阿尔西比亚狄斯称赞，随即闭上眼后仰脑袋，放肆的媚叫充斥阿列克西欧斯的大脑，他为自己的做法感到得意，便更努力地继续口交。他会悄悄改变吮吸的力度，雅典人呻吟的音调此起彼伏，就像一曲永远唱不完的情爱歌谣。夺回主导权的感觉很好，他似乎再次掌控局面。

他又硬了，血液汇集在下体，涨得难受，想要插进某些东西里寻求解放。于是他用两只手取悦自己，用嘴取悦阿尔西比亚狄斯。他的脸一片潮红，迷离的眼神在勾引人。

滚滚浪潮拍打岸边，天色已暗，一场暴风雨即将来临。阿尔西比亚狄斯感觉自己驾驶着一艘快要散架的小船，被席卷而来的浪潮与狂风渐渐推离陆地。船身发出痛苦的吱呀，木板易碎得似乎一碰就裂，他在名为阿列克西欧斯之海里迷茫地不知何是去处。一股大浪涌起至比他高的位置，下一秒就要把他和船吞进腹中，当作祭品献给海神波塞冬。

阿尔西比亚狄斯突然抽出阴茎，他想站起身，却被阿列克西欧斯一把拽住脚踝，他跌坐于地面，目光对上那人的眼。

“别丢下我。”斯巴达人乞求，他眼里泛着光，嘴唇红肿。他以为对方要在情事没结束之前抛下他离去。

“当然不，亲爱的小羊，但是你不会想让我尿在你嘴里吧？”

阿尔西比亚狄斯站起身，走向房间内一个昏暗的角落解手。阴茎直挺在空中，马眼微张，一股温热的黄液划过一道完美的弧线。阿列克西欧斯欣赏他的背影，他真美，有着迷人的容貌。于是雇佣兵也跟着站起来，后穴努力夹住沉甸甸的玩物，走动使得硕大的假龟头撞在前列腺上，差点让他双腿一软跪在地下。他忍住快要溜出嘴的呻吟，走到对方身后将人搂在怀里。强壮黝黑的手臂围绕着纤细白皙的脖颈，阿列克西欧斯的脸贴在对方脑袋上，毛绒绒的金发瘙痒他的鼻子。他的头部抵在阿尔西比亚狄斯的臀缝上，“它还硬着，你打算怎么办？”

“正巧我也是。”尿意结束，他把雇佣兵的手搭上自己的阴茎，“它在等你，你这甜美的蜜酒。”

他们回到原处，阿列克西欧斯枕在软垫上，大开双腿好让对方看清他的私密处。假阳具埋在他的肠道里，唯独凸起的两个半圆形假睾丸卡在外头。双指夹稳玩具往外拉，甜腻湿润的水声就此响起。他故意放慢速度，好让黏糊糊的声音响得久一点。当玩具抽离出去，夹杂着白浊的透明分泌物一股脑涌了出去，仿佛是一眼终于移走巨石的清泉。 他双手抓住臀肉，想要把洞穴开得更大一些，“来吧。”他咽了口唾沫，声音因渴求情欲而沙哑，“比起那东西，我还是喜欢你的。”

“是吗，那我很荣幸。”阿尔西比亚狄斯跪在他面前，对准穴口一插到底。他把阿列克西欧斯拉进自己，后者干脆双腿绕上对方背部，形成一个虚拟的锁。他们接吻，琐碎的呻吟与呢喃夹在不间断的吻里。斯巴达人揉乱情人的头发，作为报复他乳尖上被狠狠掐了一下。他吃痛地喊叫，换来的是越发猛烈的冲击。阿尔西比亚狄斯双手撑在他脑袋旁边，专心攻占斯巴达人的“要塞”。房间内所有声响是他们在激烈战斗的证据。小兽啃咬他的锁骨，力度之大或许几天都消散不去。他在对方脖子上吮下紫红的吻痕，若不是雇佣兵的盔甲和头盔能遮掩那处肌肤，恐怕他上街都得向众人展示那个羞耻的战利品。阿列克西欧斯低吼一声，他被操射了，一股精液射在对方小腹上。然后他的叫唤逐渐变软，哼哼表明他已承受不住更多的高潮。他认真对付接下来的亲吻攻击，被操干得几乎麻木的穴虔诚地接受对方全部喷涌而出的给予物。

房间内只剩下喘息，阿尔西比亚狄斯趴在雇佣兵身上，侧耳倾听胸膛的心跳声。砰砰，砰砰，阿列克西欧斯是个活着的人。他真感谢众神让他在伯利克里聚会上遇见阿列谢。

“我已经在想你了，下次见面或许很久以后。”

“嗯，是吧。为了德拉克马到处杀人。”

“让我想象一下，浑身是血的小羊——会是另一番的可爱。”

“你要我们在流血的尸体堆上做爱？”

“当然不了，我是说，你很性感。”

他们沉默不语，阿尔西比亚狄斯离开那副他沉迷的身体，走去拿盔甲和武器。他看着阿列克西欧斯穿戴好，为情爱痴迷的男人又变回杀人不眨眼的雇佣兵。他穿上自己的雅典长袍，推门送客。

“有时候放松一下也不错，”阿尔西比亚狄斯说，“及时享乐。有事求于你的话我会向众神祈求，将你指引到我的身旁。”

“我做事可不免费。”

“真是雇佣兵啊，我的小羊，我可保证给你的东西不仅仅能填满你的钱袋，还能填满你的——别的东西，你知道是什么。”他倚在门边，一股不变的玩乐语气，“去吧，阿波罗的箭矢，前往你想要的地方。”

阿列克西欧斯慢慢远去，阿尔西比亚狄斯望着他离开的背影，心里涌起一股名为爱的感觉。他多喜欢这个斯巴达人，想在临别之际赠与几个热吻才告别。但他没有，只把念头藏在心里发酵，希望借此机会让命运女神多给予一点儿运气给他。

 

（3）

阿列克西欧斯被内裤的潮湿搞得心魂不定，他的穴肉还没能恢复到原有的紧绷状态，大开的洞口向外淌出情事结束后的汁液。阿尔西比亚狄斯的精液停留在他后穴里，过多的蜜液顺着他腿部向下流，要不是他清楚地记得自己没做事后处理，他可能会认为自己像动物一样在发情。而现在，体内的渴望还未消退，阿尔西比亚狄斯叫他带走那根假阳具，扔掉或是别的做法，雅典人不在乎，只要别让他再看见这根比他大的玩物就行。

他渴望做爱。

Malaka！他肯定是被情欲迷住了脑子。雇佣兵晃晃脑袋，一声口哨招来马儿，前往山上到处闲逛。

一个还没探索过的山洞。他想，于是他释放出雅典娜之眼侦查敌人，在他们发现自己之前进行完美刺杀。

他搜刮走山洞里的财物，看起来还算新的盔甲估计能卖不少德拉克马。他需要钱去打造新武器。

四周充满血腥气味，阿列克西欧斯往前走几步，又想到阿尔西比亚狄斯说的那句话。于是他坐在敌人留下的皮毯上，脱下内裤，用假阳具再次自慰。

“唔唔……阿利……”

回想起阿尔西比亚狄斯与自己的欢愉一事，他忍不住喊出对方的昵称。他嗅着血液的味道，用假阴茎把自己推向第三次高潮。

 

 

——END——


End file.
